7 Legendary Dragons
by DragonFire888
Summary: People just assume that Jake could handle his responsibilities, well I doubt that. This story explores what would happen if Jake got an invitation to a group of people just like him, bent on changing the magical world. What will he go through to become one of the 7 Legendary Dragons of the magical world.
1. Chapter 1

**People assumed that a teen could just handle all of the pressure that comes with being a dragon protector; well I don't think that such a thing is true. As we've seen in the episode where Haley became the American Dragon people will freak out. This story explains what would have happened if Jake decided to quit being the American Dragon if he decided that other people just didn't appreciate him enough.**

The job of the American Dragon is a job that not many people know about, one that those who do know about it don't appreciate it. That is exactly why the current American Dragon that resides in New York City, Jake Long is pacing in his room instead of being on Dragon Patrol his little sister taking the job as a favor for him. He hated the job, but he needed to take it right, after all it's his duty to protect those who can't protect themselves.

One of the few reasons that he had decided to not go on Dragon Patrol that night was because he needed some kind of break any reason. His job was hard, had constant hours, and never even got a thank you for any of it; being a dragon was cool he could agree, but there have to be a hundred different reasons why he'd gladly give up his powers to be normal.

Jake sighed rubbing his eyes he couldn't sleep he wasn't used to it, being on Dragon Patrol every night from midnight to four Am every day messed with your sleep clock. There was a sound from his dresser it was like a little wisp a type of slurping sound that disappeared in a second, and Jake turned to his dresser to see a little black card with white writing on it, and stars in the background. Looking it over without touching it he saw the black on the card seemed very wavy, and rippled every few seconds. The stars seemed to twinkle with their own light, and Jake was amazed by the sight of the card.

"You hate your dragon responsibilities, but you know it's needed." Jake read off the card then the writing and stars changed showing new words, and patterns. "Looking for an apprentice, you seem to understand what I feel. Pick the card up, and start your new life we all wish we could start over. This is your chance. Pack up whatever you need, leave the clothes you usually wear, fly out the window, head to grand central station, and my people will lead you from there."

Jake thought about it, he loved his family and his best friends Trixie and Spud, but they had no idea what it took to do any of what he was forced to go through. Not even his grandfather or Fu dog his animal guardian knew the pressure sure he hid it behind a smile, and a skateboard, but it wasn't worth it. He grabbed his backpack, stuck a few random changes of clothes in it, picked up the card, stuck it in his pocket, turned into Dragon form, and flew out the window.

Knowing the route by heart Jake skillfully avoided his family, and landed in Grand Central Station just waiting. After ten minutes of waiting a tall man with pale skin, midnight black hair, perfectly groomed everything, wearing a brown suit, with brown loafers, a black tie, a platinum ring with an emerald in it, and a pair of black sunglasses despite it being night walked up to his place on the bench. "Are you the American Dragon, Jake Long?" the man asked his and when Jake nodded he smiled revealing his fangs. Seeing Jake tense he smiled again and spoke. "Do not worry you are much too important to us to eat, besides I prefer panther blood to dragon worry not. Please come with me."

The man led Jake over to a station he had never noticed before behind a door that had never been on a column before. The tall pale man motioned for Jake to follow him through the door which somehow led them to the outside, there were hundreds of others and all of them wore a fedora of many different colors, a pair of sunglasses, and a suit. "Um am I going to wear those?" Jake asked the man who got a thinking expression then shook his head before leading him to a changing room.

He handed Jake a black suit which seemed to be the only black one in the place, a pair of black sunglasses, and a black fedora that once again was the only one that had that color. Jake was led back out after changing and was surprised to see that everyone immediately dropped to a knee they seemed to be bowing to him even. "Hello Jake." An old looking man said to Jake he was the only other one that wore the black fedora, black suit, and black sunglasses. "You are one of the many that I believe will change the magical world for the better, but you are the only one that has the promise to replace me when I pass young one. I have chosen you to become the next master of the magic arts, and that means you will be the one to lead them when I move on. My name is Jack."

Jack led Jake to a cart toward the front of the train that was fitted out with some of the fanciest items that Jake had ever seen. "Yo this is real swag dawg, but why did you choose me. I mean not that I'm not appreciatin or nothing." Jake said laying on his New York accent rather thickly.

"First of all Jake you will speak proper English I am not Dawg, my name is Jack, it is not Yo it is look, it is not apprectiatin it is appreciating. The reason you have been chosen Jake is that you have qualities that people have not seen for a long time not since I was young, and that is why I have chosen you to replace me." Jack said with a kind smile that for some reason Jake didn't want to let down so he decided to start speaking like his new master. The train sped off, and Jake had to hold onto a cart to keep from falling. "The step to your new life has just been taken there is no going back now."

**There's the first chapter of the story "Legendary Dragons" if I get even one review I will update later today. If you don't like it then flame me I couldn't care less.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry about the delay haven't checked my story in a while of course I will not just give up on it, I promise you that all of my stories will be completed no matter what happens. Jake and his new master are still on the train with the rest of the recruits, our hero has accepted his fate and he wonders what lies ahead.**

"Yo, so where's the new cri," Jake cut himself off seeing the look on his new master's face, "Um I mean where exactly are we going Jack?"

"We are heading to a facility where I will personally look after your training young one." Jack said his eyes becoming glassy as he looked out the window as if he was recalling something from long ago. "Have you ever heard the story of the Seven Legendary Dragons Jake?" Jake shook his head, he had heard a few rumors among a few American Dragon clients whisper about it with his grandpa Lao Shi, but he had no solid information on the subject. "Yes I suppose not we have not been heard from for the past million years or so. Long ago there was chaos," Jack's hand flicked forward, and powder hovered in the air creating an image, "The humans and the magical were at war not only with each other, but within their own. The world was in panic, and the imbalance of magic and the real, imbalance was so terrible that the world started to break apart. Pangaea assuming you've heard about it was a result of this chaos, and if it kept up the world would be destroyed."

"But if what you're telling me is true why didn't they stop?" Jake asked and he was hushed by Jack's hand waving off his remarks.

"You need to understand that back then the magical and the real believed that the other was somehow causing this, because of their ignorance. Then there were those who preferred that there was nothing at all happening, so they formed what is called The Organization. The Organization was devoted to keeping the balance that kept our worlds apart there, to make sure nothing like what did happen will again. There were not great deals of us back then, in fact only seven none of us were the same as the other. We were different one a Dragon representing the sky (gray), one a giant representing the earth (brown) one a Vampire representing the darkness (mignight), another a Human representing the light (white), another a wizard representing the balance (purple), another a Harpy representing strength (red), and a Mermaid representing water (blue). We all combined our strength mastering one another's powers, and we became magic masters. The human showed us how to evolve how sometimes the new is better than the old, and we became powerful. Using our strength we took dragon form, the most powerful and used our power to separate the two worlds. We erased the memory of magic from the human world as best we could of course people like those from the Huntsclan somehow avoided our power and still blame us for the war. We became the seven legendary dragons that watched over the world, and protected all. Some time ago we decided that we needed apprentices despite our almost immortal states we are almost done. Jake I wish for you to become one of the next Legendary Seven my replacement, and you will lead our armies to greatness to change the world as we did long ago."

"W-whoa Jack, that's really intense." Jake said looking down at his hoes. "I came to escape my responsibility not get more."

"I will keep the responsibilities until you're ready Jake I know that I ask much of you, but I have a feeling that you can do so much more." Jack said and Jake sighed slumping in his seat slightly. "When we arrive you will meet the rest of the seven, and their apprentices. Will you accept the power Jake?"

Jake looked up at his master who held up the hat he had put down, he looked at the hat wondering if it was worth it. "Change the magical world huh?" Jake asked and Jack nodded, leaving Jake watching the hat that Jack just held there. "How can I pass up something like that?" Jake took the hat securing it on his head, and the train came to a slow halt causing him to look out the window. What he saw amazed him an incredibly large castle stood in front of them along with thousands if not millions of people all wearing suits of all colors.

The train unloaded and Jake lost Jack who just seemed to disappear. Jake looked at the people that came off his train all of their suits changed colors to Red, Gray, Brown, Midnight, White, Purple, and Blue. Jake looked all around and people bowed to him every time they met his gaze, and then there was a load booming voice that rang through the whole castle courtyard.

"Red suits to the right!" the voice said and all those wearing red suits transformed into creatures with wings, and flew to the far right. "Gray suits to the skies!" Those wearing gray suits turned into dragons and flew up hovering there. "Brown suits to the dirt!" Those wearing brown turned very big and moved to the dirt area in the courtyard. "Midnight suits to the darkness!" Those wearing midnight black suits disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. "White suits to the sun!" Those wearing white suits moved into the light just walking, but still impressive. "Purple suits to the scales." Those wearing purple appeared by the ancient scale in the courtyard. "Blue suits to the water!" Those wearing blue dived into the water their lower halves transforming to fish halves. "Black suits to the bridge!"

Suddenly on the bridge were six forms three male three female behind them stood taller older more distinguished looking figures that had presences that demanded respect. At the end of the line was Jack who stood on his own, and Jake transformed flying up then going back to his human form. Everything was silent people waited for someone to speak, and when Jake turned to look at the other black suits he found they were all staring at him as if he was supposed to know what to do. Jake coughed getting everyone's attention and he had only one thing to say. "YO!" Jake said to the army and everyone cheered back the same thing. He turned back to see Jack and the other Legendary 7 chuckling silently to themselves.

"I am Alular the successor of the Vampire Dragon Dracula I will lead you to the best of my ability." Alular said raising his fist everyone else following the action.

"I am Susie the successor of the Harpy Dragon Lois I vow to serve you in every way I can." Susie said letting out a squawk that everyone else imitated.

"I am Luke successor of the Giant Dragon Six I will do all I can to protect you." Luke said stomping his feet everyone following the action.

"I am Brock the successor of the Wizard Dragon nick I promise to lead you well." he said making sparkles rain down upon the crowd who laughed at the things.

"I am Alexis the successor of the Mermaid Dragon Susie whether land or sea I will fight for you." she said from her wheel chair flopping her tail a bit the mermaids doing the same and a few of the others trying as well.

"I am Rose successor to the first Human Dragon Iris despite my blood I will do whatever it takes to protect the worlds." Rose said and the humans nodded slowly.

Jake gulped slightly at everyone looking at him, but not one to lose his confidence he tightened his knuckles and smiles. "I am Jake the successor of the Dragon, no matter what I will fight to my last breath to protect these amazing worlds." Jake said and everyone cheered at his words apparently the dragon position was the most coveted.

After about half an hour everyone was settled into the castle the black suits were put in a corridor high atop the castle their doors painted to match their origin's colors. They were in their common room and Jake looked over at Rose who was all by herself reading a book in a comfy looking arm chair.

"Hey I'm Jake, but I guess you know that." Jake said nervously sticking his hand out and Rose let out a long sigh closing her book looking up at him with an annoyed expression.

"Look I want to make this very clear we're not going to be friends now or ever so forget any hopes on that. From what I have gathered about dragons you teach my class like trash just because we have to start from the bottom, and you're not easy on us either. Which is totally unfair when I bet Iris is a hundred times stronger than that Jack of yours and I don't want to associate myself with jerks like you. So leave me alone, and go play your dragon ball or whatever." Rose said opening her book and sticking her nose back in leaving Jake shocked.

Backing up Jake sat back down in his own chair and put his fedora back on watching the fire crackle thinking what on earth dragon ball was. A few minutes after midnight Jake turned in and looked at a picture that was on his dresser. It was of Fu, Gramps, mom, dad, and Haley they all looked happy and he promised himself one day he would return one day as soon as he became a master, and he fell into a dreamless sleep one that he hadn't had in a long time.

**There's chapter one let's go for two reviews on this one before I get started on another. I hope that this cleared up a few things for you like how Jack himself isn't a vampire, but how they will be involved. Expect time skips in this story so don't worry about it getting boring, and I do not own American Dragon Jake long for this chapter and the last since I forgot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is a new chapter because so many people have looked at my story and I don't want to disappoint anyone who still likes this story. So I read that review that says that Jake had jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire with responsibility, but you have to understand that Jake isn't taking any responsibility until he is fully trained so he's fine. I think it's awesome that I have 85 views even though this is only a week old story. And finally all of my reviews are positive so let's try and keep it that way.**

** *THREE YEARS LATER***

Jake walked up the spiraling stair case taking off his black fedora as he entered the ancient library where the rest of the legendary 7 could be found. Rose was practicing some magic, Alular was sucking the tomato juice from the tomato he said it was a good blood substitute, Susie was flying around unconsciously landing on people and scratching their heads with her talons, Luke was in his giant chair a picture book in his lap as he read to the young ones, Brock was filing books away levitating them into their place with his magic, and Alexis was casually swimming through the air a newly developed habit of hers. Ducking by Rose he slipped into the back of the library where the place was covered with shadows and darkness, he liked the place it was quite. Jake pulled out an old book that weighed nearly twenty pounds, but he didn't really notice he was a lot stronger than he used to be. He was so close to the door when he heard a high pitch young voice say "Hi Jake."

Rose's head snapped up at the mention of the name and she saw him. Her body tensed, her teeth clenched, a strained look in her eyes took place as a smile spread on her face and her body rose. "Jimmy!" Jake hissed at the young five year old who he had personally taken under his dragon wing. That was the straw that broke the camel's back Rose tackled him to the ground squeezing the life out of him in a bear hug. "Guys, help!" Jake managed to squeak out and he took in a deep breath when they pried her off of him.

The explanation to this odd behavior can only truly be explained in a true flash back.

***FLASHBACK***

Rose was in Jake's brewing lab located in the basement using Jake's cauldron simply because she wanted to aggravate him. One would think that trying to act as mature as she did she would not do things like this, but she couldn't help it watching him try as hard as he could to maintain his gentleman act and then blow it. She had been experimenting in love potions lately Iris had told her it was a good stress reliever, and she had to admit that it was true. The fumes that came off the potion relaxed her and allowed her to unwind her tight coils that made her so angry, the disappointing part was that Jake had not entered the room and it didn't seem like he would any time soon. "Come on Jake please?" Jimmy pleaded to his mentor who kept saying he was too busy to go flying.

"I told you Jimmy I have a meeting I have to get to, I shouldn't even be talking to you right now." Jake said the door creaking open, and Jake sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Rose what are you doing in my chambers, you have your own."

"Yeah, but this potion has a certain stink to it that I don't want in my cauldron." she said smiling an innocent smile as Jake's eyes grew to those of a dragon making Rose gulp, he didn't do that unless he was really mad. Her hand pulled back and she hit a box that emptied its contents into the green liquid in the cauldron that turned bright neon pink before exploding covering Rose and Jake (being the smart kid he was Jimmy quickly exited the room as soon as the substance started to bubble) in a pink substance.

Jake tried to pat the stuff away as it had accumulated on him as a powder; he looked over at Rose who seemed to be covered in liquid and was out cold on the ground. He walked over her and checked to see if she was okay, suddenly her eyes snapped open, she looked at Jake with hearts in her eyes, and he slowly backed off. "Jakey!" she squealed hugging herself to him causing him to slip and slide as the liquid and powder mixed together disappearing into the air. Jake unable to hold them up any longer fell back hitting the table knocking down the box which he read.

"Love capsules, potency of two weeks guaranteed." Jake read letting out a groan allowing his head to fall back onto the floor.

***END FLASHBACK***

"What is it Jimmy that you think is worth my innocence?" Jake asked looking down at Jimmy who was casually scratching his head.

"I wanted to ask if you were excited about today." Jimmy said with a sheepish smile.

Jake thought about it for a few seconds he knew there was something important about today, but be darned if he could remember what then it hit him. Literally hit him a small messenger dragon a creature that could do little more than fly rammed right into him not being very smart. "Message for Mr. Jake Long." he said placing himself on Jake's shoulder clearing his throat. "Jake as you probably forgot today is the day, so get the others and get to the meeting hall."

There it was today was the ceremony how could he forget, he gave the small creature a slab of liver that he pulled out of nowhere and it flew off. Jake noticed something it was quiet eerily so, he turned around to see that the other seven were unconscious their bodies strewn across the library and he was out of there faster than an oiled jack rabbit.

After fixing Rose's little problem they lined up in front of their masters down on one knee, and their masters held their hands up closing their eyes. Lights glowed at their hands that slowly floated off it and into them causing them all to glow brightly before it faded away and they all smiled. They looked up at the old legendary seven and saw that they were very old even older than before. "We are proud to welcome you to the Legendary seven." Jack said smiling kindly as they stood up. "We will be returning to our chambers, it is our time to pass on. Send someone into the room in about an hour we should move on by then."

The new legendary seven bowed their heads respectively, without their powers the old legendary seven would not survive long. Jake flexed his fingers, his muscles had immediately taken a better turn, and he was taller as well by an inch or two it seemed. "Where are you going?" Susie asked him as he hopped onto a window sill looking at the thousand story drop below him. He looked back for a second before smiling. "You're finally a master I'll cover for you go for it."

Jake smiled at her they were great friends, he hopped off turning into his dragon form which was larger now with an orange stripe running down the back, black and red scales dotting his silver lining, a long flowing tail that was red, and a golden belly spot that shined. He knew where to go he had memorized the path to New York.

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long**


	4. Chapter 4

** I do not own American Dragon Jake Long.**

Jake flew through the air taking in a deep breath of pressurized atmospheric air he never had time to go high flying anymore. It involved splitting your non magical and magical atoms from one another, then separating your consciousness from both of them, then by focusing on the magic particles all of them would be spread across the universal plane. It was a painful process to do so, but well worth the reward each cross on the universal plane gained you more insight on the universe. You could spend what seemed like hours, weeks, months, or even years there and come back to see only minutes had passed in the regular world. If one were to spend enough time there then their consciousness would be spread across the universe, thus giving them a sixth sense. Of course no one did this as they were not used to the intense pain that came from doing such a thing.

Once he was back in the NYC he returned his body back to its original physical form to who ever saw him at that particular moment would have seen a boy in a black suit appear in the air with golden fire. He flew through the polluted NYC air happy to be in such a familiar area; from his back were two dragon wings his favorite part about being trained so well was that he could summon whatever dragon part he needed for anything that included his wings.

The apartment building came into view as he flew below the sky line; he lowered himself down onto the fire escape where the direct view of the dining room was located. What he was shown was his family seated down to eat what seemed to be dinner, what surprised him was they were all laughing happily. Sure he didn't still expect them to be mourning his loss two years ago, but happy chuckling like everything was normal was definitely not expected. He looked up at the spot where a family photo always hung that his mom had always cherished, and was surprised to find that it was a different one with a new child a small baby boy in his mother's arms.

Looking closer at the table he saw that there was a high chair where he once sat, and there was the baby boy giggling happily at his family. A few minutes after he landed they cleared the dining room and he phased through the window going into his camouflage mode where he was practically invisible, and he walked through the house looking through at every spot that used to house any indication that he existed.

Every place that used to have a picture of him he saw a picture of that new child, the place where he had left some kind of mark with dragon fire had been painted over or repaired. Jake for the first time in his life began feeling claustrophobic, for some kind of relief he went to the one spot where his mom had promised that she would never clean. A spot behind the kitchen counter he had finger painted a portrait of him and his family when he was only five before the counter was there, ripping it away from the wall with his tail he saw it was white he fell back beginning to wheeze.

"Hey, who are you?" a voice that was familiar said, and Jake turned around to see who he thought was his sister Haley in her dragon form. "Jake is that you?"

Barely getting enough focus Jake phased through the floor into the basement where an old trunk covered in dust lay before him. It was labeled "junk" and what he found inside was his old stuff the red jacket, blue pants, gel, and all his other stuff. He had to know the truth no matter how much it may have hurt so he went to his old room where he found it missing everything inside was a crib, toys, and many other baby things when he knew for a fact there were three spare rooms. A red energy formed at the back of his throat out of anger he had about as much control over it as he had the tears forming in his eyes. He let out an intense roar blasting a hole in the wall where he leapt through knowing the truth he had been replaced.

Tears cascaded down his face as he flew through the air of NYC which he no longer missed; using his newly acquired speed he blasted through the air in a burst of golden speed a loud pop followed him. He was on top of the empire state building the point where the needle started and that solid slab of concrete held it there crying his eyes out. Suddenly he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder and he jerked back to see Rose looking at him with kind eyes, ones that said sorry to him. "What are you guys doing here?" Jake asked not bothering to hide his emotions.

"Dude we're your family no matter what happens we'll always be there for you." Alular said patting Jake's other shoulder a goofy grin on his face. "Forever bonded forever and always, we'll never abandon a comrade no matter what the circumstances, using the amazing power of the seven."

"We'll keep all that exists safe, including one another." everyone finished the mantra that they had come up with when they had all agreed to become (albeit a bit begrudged) friends with one another. It definitely took a lot of convincing on Rose's part that was for sure.

Jake smiled at this taking the hand to help him up to his feet; he saw who his true family was not the ones that produced him the ones that were by his side no matter what happened. Not the ones that had produced him and pressured all of their own responsibilities on him, so he stood with his family looking over the night life of the NYC and dove off of the roof with them gliding up in a formation. They were going to return that was for sure this was the next place where the castle would be moved, but until that day they would forget about what happened there today.

**Okay because I feel like I may have confused a few people here is what I need to tell you. Jake left when he was only eleven so right now he is thirteen, tell me in the reviews if he should head to school with his new crew.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own American Dragon Jake Long**

Legendary Dragon Jake Long sighed dropping his pen and allowing his head to fall to his desk; Rose was bending over putting away a few files. "How many more years to retirement Rose? Please say another week." Jake asked her and she didn't look up to look at him instead keeping her bent over position.

"About ten thousand years." Rose said with a sly smile.

"You know with this view, I think that it'll pass by pretty quickly." Jake said with a goofy smirk and finally straightened out much to his disappointment. They were currently both twenty-four and had a four year old girl in the downstairs castle room. They had sorted out a lot of differences over their time spent at the castle. "Let's see ten, twenty, thirty, and forty."

Lola was about three foot seven, with blonde hair, a green streak through it, had Jake's eyes as well as nose, but took after Rose.

"Fifty, sixty, seventy, eighty, ninety, and a hundred daddy." Lola their daughter said skipping into the room her dragon wings poking out fluttering a little to give her a little extra jump as she skipped. "Daddy uncle Alular said that you was a dooty head, and complained too much about the job."

"Well then, we'll need glitter, glue, green feathers, a rubber glove, an ice cream cone, and a camera. Get on it child, we need to start before he wakes up." Jake said to his daughter who smiled mischievously before she ran off giggling in a way only a psychotic little four year old girl could. "Oh boy I love that girl, my little princess."

"Yeah, and I'm your queen." Rose said smiling at Jake then looking where her daughter left. "You know I sometimes think that she' dangerous Jake, she has your devious mind, and my determination and resourcefulness."

"You kidding me, I gave her a dollar and she paid me back a hundred." Jake said taking out a thick leather bound volume which would help him with some more paperwork that needed to be done. The problem with being the leader of the legendary seven was simple; you had too much paperwork and had a hot wife you didn't get nearly enough time for.

Susie flew in through the window squawking and ruffling her feathers slightly as she landed on the window sill coughing she had barely gotten over a cold. She had a small child with Luke the giant Jake never understood how that worked out, but he decided not to ask after all they never asked with Rose and him. Brock and Alexis as well, but he didn't even want to think of that he basically did it with a fish. Alular had a child, but he never revealed the mother always blushing and saying that it was nothing to concern them.

"Ugh the cold is terrible, especially when you're flying at twenty thousand feet." Susie said shuddering before shifting into her human form and handing an envelope to Jake. "Sorry Jake, since we resurfaced the countries have been asking for our help. In fact the dragon council has requested our presence at the next summit in a week."

"Guess we should get packing." Rose said and right when she was about to leave she turned to Jake and gave him a sly smile before winking. "Hurry and I'll let you choose my beach outfit."

Jake was out of his chair in a second.

**I'm stuck PM me with ideas anything at all.**


	6. Summit Part 2

**I do not own American Dragon Jake Long**

"It's much too bright here." Alular said sighing shielding his already shaded eyes with his right hand his fangs poking out of his mouth, many of the dragons looking at them him with distrust. "I have a feeling that I'm not exactly on good blood here."

"Well to be fair your people did kill like what eight different country dragons all of which had to be replaced." Jake said with a shrug as Alular glared at him. "I know not all vampires are the same, but what if dragons killed a bunch of your people, how would you feel?"

"That's a fair argument." Alular said sighing. "I never win an argument with you it's not fair, honestly, can't you allow me to win at least one argument?"

"Better watch your mouth uncle Alular or you might just find yourself on the receiving end of another soap bar." Lola said smiling a smile that only Jake and Rose's child could muster up that made them all flinch, there was no way this girl could be taken lightly not even by the legendary 7. "So daddy, this place is so fun and colorful, can I go race some of the other dragons."

"Go easy on them sweetie." Rose said waving her off it was going to be a boring meeting any way no point in dragging their kid into it, they didn't even want to go it was just their political points and such that they didn't just skip out on it.

"Of course put a few dollars on it." Jake said slipping some money into her hand where no one can see. "Ok then, Luke, Susie, Rose, Alular, Brock, Alexis, Rose; we're already five minutes late, so I suppose that we should get there right now or we'll make this a lot harder."

They all changed into their fearsome dragon forms making everyone stare in awe none of them had ever seen those forms or types of dragons. "Race!" Alular said and the other boys shot forward right after him leaving the girls to fly at a steady pace following them.

"Boys, they never outgrow their old habits no matter how old, or what kind of job they have." Susie said and the others nodded, of course none of them were without the mischievous glint in their eyes. "Then again, we can't let the boys beat us now can we?" They shook their heads. "Race!"

They shot forward streaks of white, blue, and red following them as well as a strong gust that left a few of the weaker dragons on the ground. "You should give up now." Jake said to the others ducking under the crash that Luke tried to drive into him.

"No I refuse to yield." Alular said spiraling as he flew to allow the air to pass around him instead of hitting him directly.

"I have wizard magic on my side." Brock said his claw lighting up making a pocket where he was immune to wind resistance unlike the others.

"I'll bowl you all out of my way!" Luke yelled out hitting Alular with his body sending him tumbling soon followed by the rest of them as three bullets shot by them knocking them all on the ground and forcing them back into their human states.

"Just like old days huh boys!" Rose called out her wings out despite being in human form this despite being faster for flight was also weaker and less flashy for battle. "Still can't beat us, in fact I think marriage has made you guys soft!"

"Oh so not standing for this dawg." Jake said allowing some of his old self to break into his language only for a brief moment before his dragon wings popped out. "When did you guys change?"

"When we decided to stop giving you guys a head start!" Susie said before Jake shot past her. "Hey that's just not fair."

"Where are they, where are they, where are they, where are they?" Lao Shi said angrily pacing around and around his cloak dragging behind him. "They have been summoned, in my day we did not keep others waiting around for any reason."

"Lao Shi these are the ancient Legendary 7 they most likely existed before your time, just the fact that they existed and we were able to find them after all this time. They are most likely ancient and despite their power must not be in top physical condition. Besides with the Dark Dragon, and the huntsclan after us we'll need all the forces we can get." Andam said calming down Lao Shi who just sat down huffing.

Suddenly the doors burst open seven people bursting in all dressed in suits and wearing sunglasses all of them panting. "I was here first." The one with a green tint to his hair said.

"Um perhaps in your dreams." Luke said still kind as always.

"Right because I obviously won!" Alular said prideful.

"No way, I kicked all your butts." Alexis said finally speaking for the first time that day.

Before the argument could escalate any farther than it had, Omina sent fire at them. "What is the meaning of this disruption, we are expecting some important visitors to the dragon cause." She said (she is a she right?) in a demanding powerful tone that would have made others quiver in fear.

"We are the important guests, unless you were expecting someone else besides the 7 Legendary Dragons." Alular said wiping his sunglasses with a rag. "I don't think that anyone else is more important."

"Oh, well we were expecting wise old sieges not young bumbling fools." Chang said (since Jake never went she was never discovered).

"Oh well that just hurts." Alexis said putting a hand over her heart while the others snickered. "Well either way we need to get this meeting under way."

****** With Lola********

"Look at all my moneys." Lola said smiling as she looked at the dazed dragons who were dazed just by looking at her speeding along racing the others.

"Think you're all that do you?" someone said and she turned her head to see a yellow dragon with orange stripes and an Australian accent. "You won my little sister out of all her cash, who do you think you are?"

"Want to find out?" Lola asked her eyes turning dragon for a split second in a very dramatic way.

*******dragon council chambers********

"So we understand that you will contribute to our fight with the dark dragon." Chang said.

"If certain conditions are met, then yes." Jake said and this immediately angered Chang.

"You are a dragon do you have no sense to protect your own people?" Chang asked being infuriated before she was calmed down by the others.

"Of course we do, but in case you have forgotten we have our own armies to look after and our own enemies that will strike at any time."Alular said pushing his sunglasses up on his nose.

"What are your conditions?" Kulde asked.

"You can no longer make a child a country representative." Jake said.

"That is ridiculous!" Chang said.

"No the responsibility can crush a child's psyche and often because of not being trained or being trained on the job are often killed. This infuriates me, and this is not going to be stood for, we were fully trained before given the role of the second generation legendary 7." Rose immediately said then placing her hand on Jake's own.

"Just because you are too weak to handle it when necessary doesn't mean those that we appoint are not." Chang said showing she was having the most problems.

"The condition of the former American Dragon; Haley Long!" Luke demanded smashing his hand against the table cracking it.

"Mentally unstable, and in the hospital, must be in a drug induced coma because of suffering a mental break down." Lao Shi said shamefully his head hanging.

"She was not our first choice." Chang said.

"How many have been in this state in the past year alone?" Jake asked in a dangerously calm voice his head covering his eyes instead of being straight up.

"Eighteen." Omina said hanging her head soon followed by the others except Chang.

"That is also why we wish for this to be put into effect, until dragons are properly trained they are in constant danger." Susie said.

Chang stayed silent. "Next all children that follow the Dark Dragon and the Huntsclan are to be given to us to be deprogrammed. They can still be saved and do not require to be eliminated." Jake said and these were also agreed to before the meeting ended. "By the way, long time no see G." They all disappeared leaving Lao Shi's jaw on the ground.

"Daddy!" Lola screamed jumping into her father's arms several strong looking dragons chasing after her.

"Who dares scare my little girl?!" Jake demanded his eyes turning an amber red, fire coming out of his nostrils the other level 7 backing off.

**PM me for anything you want to see happen in the throw down or leave it in the review.**


End file.
